Bertengkar
by Ohnokai92
Summary: MINGYU SELINGKUH? Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boys Love. Sequel Love or Best Friend. Shortfic. Review


**BERTENGKAR**

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

"Jangan mengikutiku.. Pergi saja sana dengan Jeonghan- _hyung_.." Wonwoo meremas erat tali ransel biru yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Ia berdiri di pinggir halte di dekat gedung perkantoran megah.

Sudah pukul tujuh lebih empat menit. Petang. Tadinya ia ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya yang super sibuk dikantor tempat pria tampannya bekerja.

Tapi saat melewati _café_ dalam gedung itu, hatinya terasa tersayat menjadi lembaran kertas tipis yang rapuh.

Kekasih yang sudah tidak ia temui selama seminggu malah asik tertawa-tawa dengan seorang pria manis. Yang Wonwoo ketahui adalah kakak kelas mereka sewaktu di _high_ _school_ dulu.

"Kenapa kemari? Kan sudah ku telpon bahwa aku akan ke rumah mu setelah urusanku selesai.." ucap pria tinggi yang masih setia berdiri di samping Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kalau aku yang menemuimu lebih dulu tidak boleh? Takut ketahuan berselingkuh kan?" Wonwoo mencibir. Matanya berkeliling mencari dimana bisa menemukan kendaraan apa saja yang bisa membawanya pergi dari hadapan kekasihnya.

"Ya ampun. Kalau cemburu jangan dengan cara kekanakan, Jeon Wonwoo.." Wonwoo melotot menatap kekasihnya.

"Kau bilang aku kekanakan? Baiklah. Aku memang kekanakan. Jadi sana pergi dengan Jeonghan- _hyung_. Jelas dia lebih tua dariku." Wonwoo mencibir lagi. Emosinya meningkat beberapa persen.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo bukan sosok pencemburu buta, hanya saja sosok Yoon Jeonghan itu adalah orang yang pernah disukai kekasihnya dulu. Demi tuhan mereka pernah hampir jadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi tidak salah kalau Wonwoo cemburu.

Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya jatuh cinta lagi dengan lelaki cantik itu? Ini mimpi buruk.

" _Hey_ , dengarkan aku dulu sayang.."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang. Dasar tukang selingkuh. Jangan-jangan selama seminggu kau pergi keluar kota bersama dia. Ya kan, Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatap lekat mata kekasih tampannya lekat seakan melucuti sosok tinggi itu hingga ke organ tubuhnya.

"Ya memang aku pergi bersama-"

"Tuh kan! Kau sungguhan selingkuh.." entah kenapa kaki-kaki ramping itu mendadak lemas. Seluruh tenaganya ia pusatkan untuk menahan tangisan.

Demi tuhan ia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi ini masih di pinggir jalan. Wonwoo berjongkok lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut.

Pikirannya kalut. Dia mencintai Kim Mingyu. Sangat. Sahabat yang berubah status menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Tapi pikiran-pikiran tentang perselingkuhan Mingyu membuat dadanya sesak.

Mingyu ikut berjongkok di samping Wonwoo. Membawa tangannya untuk mengusap lembut surai Wonwoo.

"Aku senang kau mencemburuiku. Berarti cinta kan? Tapi sungguh aku tidak berselingkuh, sayang." Mingyu mencoba bersikap tenang. Wonwoo harus diajak bicara baik-baik agar mengerti. Dan itu butuh kesabaran lebih.

"Mana bisa aku percaya pada-"

 _Drrrtt drrttt_

Ponsel sialan Mingyu berdering dengan tidak tau malu. Memotong perkataan pria manis itu.

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu yang lebih memilih menerima panggilan. Wonwoo mencibir lagi.

"Halo. Jeonghan- _hyung_ …"

Apa-apaan sih? Sudah tau itu penyebab mereka bertengkar malah dengan sengaja tersenyum saat menerima telponnya.

Wonwoo mendengus sebal. Ia berdiri hendak meninggalkan Mingyu yang asik bertelepon. Tapi tangannya di tahan. Digenggam erat di bagian pergelangan tangan oleh Mingyu.

"Baik, _hyung_. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Semoga lancar sampai ke pernikahan." Mingyu memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu menatap kekasih manisnya yang melotot sempurna.

Pernikahan katanya? Sejauh itukah perselingkuhan mereka?

"Ikut aku.." Mingyu menarik tubuh kekasihnya. Diberi sedikit penolakan, tapi Mingyu tidak kalah begitu saja.

Mingyu membawanya kearah parkiran mobil miliknya. Membuat Wonwoo duduk tanpa berontak lalu melajukan kendaraan mewah itu ke jalanan yang cukup sepi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo ragu-ragu. Sungguh ini bukan jalanan menuju rumahnya ataupun rumah Mingyu.

"Memberimu sedikit hukuman mungkin." Mingyu berkata dengan nada dingin. Matanya fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku salah apa? Kau yang berselingkuh. Kau yang jahat." Wonwoo ingin sekali menangis. Tapi gengsi dan sisi penolaknya lebih besar dari air mata yang berkumpul disudut matanya.

"Astaga. Aku tidak selingkuh, Jeon Wonwoo! Sekali lagi kau menuduhku berselingkuh, aku akan benar-benar menghukummu." Mingyu berusaha tidak membentak kekasihnya itu. Tapi dari setiap kalimatnya tergambar emosi yang tersimpan rapat.

Wonwoo memilih diam. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Atmosfer dalam mobil itu begitu canggung. Perjalanannya terasa begitu lama dan jauh. Wonwoo memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah kalau kau lelah. Perjalanannya agak jauh." Wonwoo mengangguk patuh. Sentuhan lembut jemari Mingyu di pipinya membuatnya terbuai.

Mana mungkin Mingyu yang seperti ini bisa selingkuh. Mingyu tidak sejahat itu.

.

.

Wonwoo terlelap sepanjang perjalanan. Tidurnya terusik saat ia mendengar suara pintu mobil disampingnya terbuka. Tapi ia tidak bisa membuka matanya.

Seseorang meletakkan tangan diantara lutut dan satu di punggungnya. Tubuhnya terangkat tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo kaget setengah mati.

"Mi-mingyu…" Jujur Wonwoo ketakutan saat ini.

"Iya, sayang. Ini aku. Jangan buka penutup matanya." Mingyu. Yang menggendong mesra Wonwoo berkata dengan suara yang sangat dalam dan menggoda.

"Kenapa mataku ditutup? Kita dimana?" Wonwoo takut tapi berusaha menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Atau mungkin akan jadi mantan kekasihnya sebentar lagi. Lengannya ia lingkarkan di leher Mingyu.

Mingyu berjalan perlahan dengan Wonwoo dalam gendongannya.

"Suara air? Mi-mingyu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Suara Wonwoo bergetar sedikit.

"Kita di dermaga. Sudah ku bilang kan aku akan menghukummu sedikit."

"Jangan lempar aku ke laut. Ku mohon, Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa berenang. Airnya juga sangat dingin. Ku mohon jangan bunuh aku. Aku minta maaf sungguh." Wonwoo meracau tidak karuan. Berpegangan erat di tubuh Mingyu dengan perasaan takut.

"Setelah ini ingatkan aku untuk membakar semua koleksi film _thriller_ -mu. _Paranoid_ sekali." Mingyu berdecih pelan. Menahan tawa yang ingin ia keluarkan menatapi kekasihnya yang lucu itu.

Mingyu berhenti berjalan.

"Turunlah.. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku jatuh ke air. Jangan bunuh aku di laut, _Gyu_. Nanti tidak ada yang menemukanku. Orang tua ku akan sedih." Mingyu memutar bola mata malas. Kebiasaan nonton film bertema pembunuhan membuat imajinasi Wonwoo begitu liar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu. Ya tuhan mulutmu ini." Mingyu menunduk. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Wonwoo. Mendaratkan satu lumatan kecil disana.

Wonwoo terdiam. Matanya masih tertutup oleh kain sialan. Jadi ia tidak bisa sama sekali melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Buka saja penutup matamu. Lalu putuskan sendiri mau turun atau tidak dari gendonganku." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka penutup mata. Satu tangan lagi masih erat berpegangan dibahu Mingyu. Berusaha tidak terjatuh.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Menolehkan mata nya pada sekeliling. Menoleh mantap kearah bawah. Bukan pinggir laut.

"Baiklah aku turun." Tubuhnya merosot dari gendongan Mingyu.

"Sudah tau kita dimana?" Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kapal pesiar?" kali ini Mingyu yang mengangguk. Posisi berdiri Mingyu yang berada dibelakang Wonwoo memudahkan ia menarik tubuh kurus Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Keduanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku meminjam kapal pesiar pribadi milik calon suami Jeonghan- _hyung_. Kau bilang waktu itu ingin merasakan naik kapal laut." Mingyu menumpukan dagunya di bahu Wonwoo.

"Calon suami?"

"Ya. Dia akan menikah minggu depan dengan teman satu universitasnya. Jadi tidak alasan apapun untuk kami berselingkuh." Dikecup lembut leher Wonwoo yang terbuka disamping wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Gyu_. Bodoh sekali aku ini." Wonwoo menunduk menyesali kelakuannya tadi. Cemburu memang membawa bencana. Untungnya Mingyu cukup sabar. Kalau tidak, mungkin Wonwoo sudah berakhir persis seperti adegan film _thriller_ favoritnya.

"Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tidak salah paham lagi. Dulu aku memang menyukai Jeonghan- _hyung_. Tapi itu benar-benar dulu. Sekarang aku mencintaimu. Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu berbisik saat menyebutkan nama kekasih manisnya. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo bergidik geli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

"Ikut aku. Saatnya menghukummu." Mingyu membawa Wonwoo menuju sebuah tangga. Sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan hadir di netra sepasang kekasih itu. Bagian atas kapal itu memberi nuansa seperti dunia yang berbeda.

Kapal yang mereka tempati terletak disebuah dermaga yang sepi. Ini memang khusus dibuat bagi penyewa yang butuh privasi. Contohnya, _honeymoon_. Jadi jarak kapal pesiar satu dengan yang lain cukup jauh. Seperti sebuah hotel yang terapung dengan bentuk kapal pesiar mewah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ini selama seminggu. Aku berniat menjemputmu dirumah setelah rapatku selesai dengan Jeonghan- _hyung_. Tapi kau terbakar cemburu kekanakan seperti tadi. Menyusahkan saja. Aku harus menghukummu." Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdiri berhadapan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan dalam.

Tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain tanpa celah.

Wonwoo menyelami mata tajam Mingyu yang berkobar diselingi nafsu. Ia tau hukuman apa yang akan ia dapat. Suasana malam dengan pencahayaan indah dari lampu-lampu kapal ditengah laut sana membuat ia terlena.

"Aku siap menerima hukumanmu, Kim Mingyu."

Tangan Wonwoo melingkar erat di leher Mingyu. Dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajah keduanya hingga terhapus jarak.

Bibir tipis merah muda Wonwoo kemudian tenggelam di belah bibir penuh milik Mingyu. Gairah dan rasa cinta berkobar diiringi nafsu yang terus menyeruak diantara keduanya.

Bukankah mereka baru saja bertengkar?

Oh lupakan!

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Maaf saya ga bisa balas review kalian. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih buat yang udah fav follow dan review di ff sebelumnya.

Salam sayang dari keluarga Kim,

Kim Noona

Sat, 10th Sept 2016


End file.
